1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of microplates and, more specifically, to a machine for securing a lid to or removing a lid from a microplate.
2. Background Information
Microplates are commonly used in a variety of test procedures. During such procedures, it may be desirable or necessary to cover or seal the wells contained in the microplates in order to produce appropriate test conditions, prevent cross-contamination among wells, prevent sample leakage during transportation or storage, or prevent human exposure to hazardous samples. In addition, some test procedures, including high throughput screening, may require a large number (e.g., on the order of hundreds or thousands) of microplates to be handled rapidly. In such an environment, it is essential that the process of engaging or disengaging the microplate""s cover does not interfere with or unduly reduce the throughput of the system.
Conventional microplate covers suffer from several significant disadvantages. First, most covers are not adapted to work with robotic or other automatic handling machines, which effectively forces users to engage or disengage the covers by hand. Such manual handling is commercially unacceptable in applications such as high throughput screening. Second, manually engaging/disengaging the covers presents a safety hazard due to possible contact with hazardous samples or risk of injury from sharp-edged covers which typically require considerable force to engage or disengage. Third, repeated manual handling may also increase the risk of damage to either the microplate or cover.
In brief summary, the present invention provides a machine for engaging a microplate cover (lid) with or removing the cover from a microplate. The machine, sometimes referred to herein as a lidder/delidder, is simple to operate, requiring only the rotation of a hand crank to either engage or disengage a cover with a microplate.
In a preferred embodiment, the machine provides an enclosure having a hinged top and a latch for securing the top in a closed position. A hand crank extends from one side of the enclosure. When the latch is released and the top is open, access may be gained to an interior platform on which a microplate may be placed. If a cover is already engaged with the microplate, the top of the enclosure is closed and latched. A user rotates the crank approximately 90xc2x0 from its starting position. During the first part of the crank""s rotation, a set of cams engage the sides of the cover. The cams flex or bow the sides of the cover such that they spread outwardly and clear the bottom edge of the microplate. Simultaneously, the platform on which the microplate rests is lowered and the microplate descends beneath the cover. At that point, the top of the enclosure may be opened, and the disengaged cover and microplate removed.
To engage a cover with a microplate, the microplate is placed on the platform and the cover is placed in a holder which suspends the cover above the microplate. The top of the machine is closed and latched. The hand crank is rotated, again approximately 90xc2x0 from its starting position, but in the opposite direction from that used to disengage the cover. This action causes the set of cams to flex the cover""s sides and spread the sides apart. As the crank continues to rotate, the platform rises and brings the microplate into contact with the cover. As the crank completes its rotation, the cams release the sides of the cover, thereby allowing the sides to return to their normal positions and engage the bottom edge of the microplate.
The present invention provides a rugged, reliable, and safe approach to engaging and disengaging microplate covers. Risk of injury to a user is practically eliminated as most of the action occurs inside the enclosure away from the operator""s person. The hand crank may be positioned on either side of the machine to accommodate either right or left-handed users. In addition, the direction in which the crank must be rotated to perform an engagement or disengagement may be selected by the user.